


K is for Keys

by TobytheWise



Series: ABC Prompt [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, key chain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: As Dean sat, waiting, he had time to ponder. Usually, long stretches of thinking would make Dean hit the bottle or it would scare the living day lights out of him, but lately, he’s okay with ‘soul searching’. Everything felt right in the world. Yes, they still had to deal with Asmodeus. Yes, they still had to deal with teaching Jack right from wrong. Yes, they had to deal with the everyday disturbances of a hunter life. Yes, they had to deal with whether or not they could do anything to get their mom back. But Dean, for once in his life, was genuinely happy.





	K is for Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Yeneffer for the prompt!!  
> "The key for Dean's Impala reminds him of all the good times he had with his car, and the situations where his baby brought them out of a danger area. And now there's another key ring-the one for the bunker. Dean looks at it and it reminds him of home.

Dean sat in the Impala, impatiently waiting for Castiel to get his sweet ass in here so they can get on the road again. The two of them had just finished up a case, dealing with a nest of vampires. It was a straightforward case and they finished it up within a few days.

Now, they could get back on the road and head back to the bunker. As Dean sat, waiting, he had time to ponder. Usually, long stretches of thinking would make Dean hit the bottle or it would scare the living day lights out of him, but lately, he’s okay with ‘soul searching’. Everything felt right in the world. Yes, they still had to deal with Asmodeus. Yes, they still had to deal with teaching Jack right from wrong. Yes, they had to deal with the everyday disturbances of a hunter life. Yes, they had to deal with whether or not they could do anything to get their mom back. But Dean, for once in his life, was genuinely happy.

Castiel was back. Literally crawled his way back from being dead. Again. Dean wasn’t about to waste it this time.

A small smile found its way on his lips. He didn’t try to stop it. He looked at the keys in his hand. His fingers sliding across the key for the Impala. The Impala had been his home for such a long time. The only place he felt truly safe when he was a kid. The only constant he and Sam had.

His Baby had been there for him when no one else was there. When dad went off and left Dean on his own. When Sammy went off to Stanford, his Baby stayed faithfully by his side. He’d spent countless nights inside his Baby. Some of his favorite childhood memories are inside his baby with his little brother by his side. He lost his virginity in the backseat of this car.

This car, his Baby, has gotten Sam and Dean out of bad situations. Her engine and wheels taking them away from danger again and again. But she’s also been a place of celebration and sharing beers.

Dean smiles again thinking. He told Castiel he loved him for the first time inside this car. This car used to be home, but maybe it’s not his home anymore.

Dean lets go of the Impala key and smooths his finger over the other key on his keychain, the bunker key. The first place he’s felt comfortable settling down at. The first place he’s had his very own room. Now, Dean considers this his second home. His second safe place.

The warmth Dean feels in his chest thinking about the bunker spreads. He’s so thankful to have that place. Sam and Dean have both made it a home. The knowledge they’ve gained from the library is priceless. It’s gotten them out of too many sticky situations. The dungeon has come in handy more than once. Dean has a kitchen! He can cook for his make shift family and he loves it.

And yet, this isn’t the place he considers home anymore. Dean can feel his face warm in embarrassment. Damn, he’s come to be such a softie lately. He’s lightly petting the new addition to his keychain. He’s only had it on there for a few days. A gift from Cas. Dean lifts the small, plastic feather and lets the light hit it, making it look shimmery and beautiful. He knows were his home is now.

Dean is pulled from his thoughts when the passenger door is opened and Cas gets into his spot in the passenger seat.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas greets in his ever regular greeting. Then the angel reaches over and chastely kisses Dean.

“Hi.” Dean can feel his face burn as he looks down at the feather again. Castiel must notice because he holds onto Dean’s hand and squeezes.

“What’s on your mind, Dean?”

“Umm, it’s nothing, Cas.”

Castiel raises his eyebrow. “You can tell me anything, Dean.”

Dean feels his tension leave. This is Cas. “I was just thinking about where home is. It used to be Baby and then it used to be the bunker, but now…”

Cas raises his hand and starts slowly petting the short hairs at the back of Dean’s neck. It gives Dean the confidence to keep going. He looks up from the feather and stares into blue eyes.

“Now, home is anywhere you are, Cas. It doesn’t matter if we’re staying in a motel or Baby or our room in the bunker. Home is anywhere we are. Together.”

The smile that Cas gives him is breathtakingly beautiful. Then Cas snickers, “You’re getting rather sappy in your old age, Dean.”

Dean huffs out a laugh. “You’re older than me! So what does that make you?”

“I never denied that I was a sap.” Cas reaches over and kisses Dean again. When he pulls back he whispers, “My home is with you too, Dean. I love you.”

Dean smiles and feels butterflies in his belly. He always does when Cas says he loves Dean. He stops playing with his keys and puts them in the ignition. “Let’s go home, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you'd like to leave me a prompt for a future letter or any prompt in general please leave it down in the comments or come visit me on Tumblr. My user name is TobytheWise.


End file.
